


The Words Won't Come Out Right

by BrutalDood



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Confession, Fluff, Love, M/M, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrutalDood/pseuds/BrutalDood
Summary: Skwisgaar can't get the words that Toki needs the most out.





	The Words Won't Come Out Right

Skwisgaar had been stumbling over his thoughts for hours, usually they were easy to dismiss but recently he had been fumbling over them. He wrinkled his nose up in disgust at himself, how could he be so cowardly, especially when he looked down upon the person... So it shouldn’t matter what they think, right? Still, it did matter to Skwisgaar. He was anxious and aggravated with himself, how could he let himself fall like this, especially when there was no trap and there was nothing for him to like. Still, he liked and he swooned and he sought attention. 

Toki was outside the blond’s door, knocking and calling out after Skwisgaar. The blond growled at himself and flung his hair messily from his face, “Ja?!” He called back, “I vants to talks withs yous!” Toki shouted, Skwisgaar rolled his eyes and groaned, “Cans it waits!? I ams verys busy!” Skwisgaar called back, “Nos!” Toki cried back. Skwisgaar huffed and got up from his bed, flinging his door opened, “Whats, Tokis?” Skwisgaar mumbled angrily, “Lets me comes in.” Toki said, Skwisgaar groaned again, walking away from the door and allowing the brunet to walk in behind him. Toki closed the door behind him, “Skwisgaar, I ams been meankings tos asks you somethings.” Toki replied, “Vhats ams it, Tokis?” Skwisgaar inquired, “Is gets two tickets to new totally brutal monster murder movies on Fridays, I wonders since yous likes de monsters movies ifs yous wants to gos?” Skwisgaar quirked up an eyebrow and turned to look at Toki.

Skwisgaar mumbled to himself, “Likes a... Ams its uh…. Ams date?” Skwisgaar asked, Toki looked at his feet, “Maybkes, I don’ts knows ifs yous wants to calls it dats…” Toki mumbled, Skwisgaar’s eyes blew wide and his heart was in his throat, “Tokis… I-... I can’ts dos dat.” Skwisgaar replied rather softly, “Why’s not?” Toki asked, “Yous… You don’ts understands Tokis.” The blond turned away towards the window, “It ammenst metal to loves.” Skwisgaar replied, the blond brought his hand to his chest, “It ammenst metal to shows how yous feel.” He added, “Hows do yous feel?” Toki asked, Skwisgaar bit his bottom lip, “Tokis, I ams not sures yet... “ The blond turned to face the brunet, “Buts Is… Is knows I haves been hidings it.” The taller man sighed, “What… Whats haves you beens hidings?” Toki asked. Skwisgaar tried for a moment to say what he felt, to express himself through his words, but he couldn’t. He was never good with words, even in Swedish.

The blond did only what he knew would get his feelings across, Skwisgaar grabbed Toki’s shoulders and pulled him close to kiss him. Toki gasped but Skwisgaar continued, his kiss was full of passion and love, his lips moving in sync with Toki’s and his hands entangling themselves in Toki’s hair.

Skwisgaar pulls away to breathe, “Dat ams how I feels abouts you.” The blond whispered, “I ams sorries the words never comes out right.” Skwisgaar continued. Toki smiled, “Is do nots minds ifs it means Is gets to kisses you more.” He replied, the blond smirked, “I knows somethings else yous can kiss.” Skwisgaar remarked, Toki gave Skwisgaar a look that only made the blond laugh louder.


End file.
